halofandomcom-20200222-history
The Covenant (level)
The Covenant'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVPNOkMe52c is the title of the seventh campaign mission of ''Halo 3. It takes place in The Ark. In this level, you must deactivate the shield protecting the Prophet of Truth. Before reaching Truth, you must face off against a massive vehicular Covenant force, including two Scarabs. Finally, united by the common purpose of stopping the rings, Master Chief and the Arbiter unite with the flood, only to be betrayed when the threat has been dealt with. Upon completing it on the Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulties, the player will earn the "Last Stand" achievement and 40 Gamerpoints. Transcript The following transcript is not complete Trident {"Cutscene"} ( Five pelicans fly in, Flanked by phantoms. Cut to a large energy barrier surrounded by Covenant Loyalists ) '''Miranda Keyes: (radio): "So we hit these three generators, and the barrier will fall?" 343 Guilty Spark: (radio): "A small section, yes." Keyes: "Good enough. Johnson, drop the Chief at the first generator, then head to the third, the elites will punch right down the middle." Johnson: (radio): "Roger that." ( The Pelicans and Phantoms break formation. Two Pelicans, one carrying the Chief, head towards Generator 1. AA fire erupts around them. ) Pelican Pilot #1: "Charlie! Foxtrot! Cover our Approach, angle to the right!" ( Gunfire hits the Side of a Pelican, forcing it into the Chief's Pelican, tossing a Warthog out onto the ground. The Pelican swearves out of control ) Damaged Pelican Pilot: "MAYDAY! I can't control her!" Keyes'': (radio): "Pelican down, Pelican down!" '''Pelican Pilot #3 "Brace yourselves, we're going in a little hot!" ( Chief grabs a Spartan Laser. Gameplay starts. ) ( Sometime later ) Truth: "My faithful. Stand firm." {Cutscene} Truth: "As our enemies crowd around us, we tread the blessed path. Soon I shall light the rings, and all who believe, shall be saved." (In a screen Johnson is shown behind Truth, held aloft by a Brute) Miranda Keyes: (radio): "Chief, how close are you?" Chief: "Not close enough." (In chamber with Truth) Johnson: "That the best you got?" (A Brute Chieftan picks him up around the neck, and begins to strangle him) Johnson: "Come on! Impress me!" Truth: "Stop, you imbecile! He wants you to kill him. I would prefer that you did not." Johnson: "What's the matter, big shot? Can't start your own party?" Truth: "I admit: I need your help. That secret dies with all the rest." (Behind, a pelican roars through a huge window and crashes onto the ledge next to them. Truth is thrown offscreen) Miranda Keyes: "Johnson, sound off!" Johnson: "(Coughing) Get out of here!" Keyes: "Not without you!" (Brutes surround Miranda and Johnson. Miranda fires away at the Brutes with a shotgun.) Truth: "You delay the inevitable. One of you will light the rings. You cannot hope to kill them all." Miranda Keyes: "You're right." (She aims the pistol at Johnson) Johnson: "Do it. First me...then you...now!" (Miranda pauses... several spiker shots are heard. Miranda gasps in pain) Johnson: "NO!" (Brute Cpt. restrains Johnson. Miranda collapses and dies. Truth walks onscreen, a Spiker in hand. He looks down at Miranda and gingerly tosses the Spiker away) Truth: "Your forefathers wisely set aside their compassion. Steeled themselves for what needed to be done. I see now why they left you behind." (Johnson is brought up to the control panel) Truth: "You were weak, and Gods must be strong." (He forces Johnson's hand down on the panel. Instantly the chamber begins to change. At the end of the corridor at the end of the chamber, the Chief and Arbiter emerge, face to face with two Pure Flood Tank Forms) Pure Flood Tank Form: "Do not shoot, but listen! Let me lead you safely to our foe. Only you can halt what he has set in motion!" (Infection forms scurry past Chief and Arbiter) Revelation {Gameplay} (Master Chief, Arbiter, and the Flood begin the assault on the Covenant. After crossing a bridge guarded by heavy weapons, they reach a room with holograms of Truth in the Forerunner systems.) Truth: "How could I have known the Parasite would follow?! Undoubtably this is the Heretics' doing. A final, bitter purse. Clear evidence of treachary, long again." (At the second bridge, the Covenant forces make their final resistance. At the second room, Truth holograms make a final message) Truth: So far are we along the path, that i must strain to hear the clumsy ( I Couldn't Catch The Rest.. (The resistance on the third bridge has already been decimated by the Flood. A light bridge is all that remains to reach Truth) {Cutscene} (The Chief and the Arbiter cross the light bridge, and come across Johnson, who is leaning over Miranda's body next to the Pelican. Johnson closes Miranda's eyes) Johnson: "Stop the rings. Save the rest." (Arbiter approaches the crawling form of Truth, Energy Sword in hand) Truth: "Can you see, Arbiter? The moment of salvation is at hand!" Arbiter: (grabbing Truth by the throat): "It will not last!" Truth: "Your kind never believed in the promise of the sacred rings." Gravemind: (as Arbiter activates sword): "Lies for the weak! Beacons for the deluded!" Arbiter: "I will have my revenge - on a Prophet, not a plague!" Truth: "My feet tread the path; I shall become a God!" (Tentacles begin to infect Truth as the Flood take him) Gravemind: (speaking through Truth): "You will be food - nothing more!" Truth: (realizing what is happening to him and seeing the Chief stopping the activation): NO! (Chief deactivates the Ark) Truth: "I. Am. Truth. The voice...of the Covenant!" Arbiter: (grasping Truth around the neck from behind): "And so...you must be silenced!" (The Arbiter plunges his sword through Truth, and lets his corpse fall to the floor. The Arbiter lets out a roar of triumph as Johnson carries Miranda into the Pelican. The ground begins to tremble, and tentacles rise up out of the ground around them) Gravemind: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! (The Pelican takes off, and the Chief and Arbiter try to clamber on, but are knocked off by the tentacles, sending the Pelican spiralling out of control. On the ring, the tentacles swerve around them and multiple Flood forms appear) Gravemind: "Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside, corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide!" (The Arbiter and the Master Chief stand back-to-back with their weapons ready.) Arbiter: "We trade one villain for another." (The tentacles retreat) {Gameplay} Johnson (Radio): "I can barely keep hold of her, Chief! No way I can pickup. Head to the lift! Find a way down!" (Master Chief & Arbiter make it back. The lift is not working, so they jump down a shaft at the back of the room) {Cutscene} (After landing at the bottom of the shaft, the Chief sees flashing images of Cortana in the hallway. He starts to follow) Arbiter: "What do you see?" (The Master Chief follows the image of Cortana to a panel and activates it) (A viewscreen slides open, the Chief and the Arbiter step out onto a balcony to watch as a Massive Halo rises up out of thick fog.) Arbiter:"A replacement. For the ring you destroyed." Master Chief:"When did you know?" 343 Guilty Spark:"Just now. But I had my hopes. What will you do?" Master Chief:"light it." 343 GS:"Then we are agreed! I will personally see to the letter that..." (Spark flies off into the distance) Arbiter:"How will you light it?" (They both turn to look at High Charity. indicating that The Chief will find Cortana and use the Activation Index she still carries) References *''Halo 3'' Achievements Leaked Intro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OxbaLCvpZE